Legends of the Champions
by DatNuttyKid
Summary: As the hero's return draws nearer, Paya asks her grandmother to tell her a story about the Champions of old. "The legend of the hero is wrapped up in the legend of another… Princess Zelda."
1. Mother

"Grandmother, tell me about the hero."

It took Impa a few moments to process her granddaughter's request. It wasn't the first time she had ever asked to hear one of her grandmother's extensive stories about the Champions of old, but she hadn't asked in many years.

Paya, named for her papaya seed-shaped birthmark, was sixteen now and seemed to Impa to be more beautiful and mature every day. Her mother, Impa's daughter, and her father had been killed by members of the Yiga Clan when she could barely speak, so Impa, a widow, had raised her largely on her own. The stories were first introduced to help distract the girl from her parents' untimely death, but they soon became Paya's favorite part of the day. Shortly after lunch, she would sit at Impa's feet and ask her to tell her about one of the Champions - the hero, the princess, the Gerudo chief, the Rito archer, the Goron warrior, or the Zora maiden. Which one she wanted to be like when she grew up changed on almost a daily basis, so Impa had bought her toy swords, bows, spears, and even a model Sheikah Slate (courtesy of Auntie Purah down south in Hateno Village). The toys saw less use as Paya began to adapt to her role in Sheikah tradition like her mother before her - after all that she had experienced one hundred years ago, Impa was disappointed to see both her daughter and granddaughter so readily accept tradition, but it seemed to make them happy - and she began requesting stories less often. Soon, and before Impa truly realized it, it had been days, then months, then years.

"What makes you ask for a story now?" Impa asked, her voice weak and crackled from over a hundred years of use. "I haven't told you one in almost a decade."

Paya looked flustered as she averted eye contact with her grandmother. "I know. But… it's been almost a hundred years, you know."

Impa almost laughed. Of course she knew. She had been counting down the days until the hero would awaken from his healing sleep according to Purah.

Paya looked up with newfound confidence. "If he's coming… I want to be prepared."

A smile appeared on her grandmother's face. "Very well."

She adjusted herself to be more comfortable upon her cushion. Paya followed her lead, understanding that this story would be a long one. "The legend of the hero is wrapped up in the legend of another… Princess Zelda. Her story begins over a century ago, in Gerudo…"

…

The Gerudo region is known for its expansive desert, stretching all the way from the northern Highlands to as far as the eye can see in the south. Few have ever attempted to reach the edge of the desert, and even fewer have lived to tell about it. Those who have speak of horrifying beasts, deadly sandstorms, and temperatures hot enough to fry an egg.

Fortunately, our story takes place in the northern part of the desert, where a town breaks the seemingly endless reach of the sand. This town serves as home to the Gerudo race, the warrior women. The Gerudo had been preparing for the arrival of King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, who had only recently been crowned and was to meet with the Gerudo Chief, Makeela Aveil, that day.

The preparations were interrupted, however, when a young girl came barreling through the town.

 _Princess Zelda?_

Patience, child. No, this was not Princess Zelda. This girl had the dark skin and red hair of a Gerudo and was, in fact, the daughter of the chief: Makeela Urbosa.

 _The Champion Urbosa? But isn't Urbosa many years older than Princess Zelda? I thought this was her story._

Child, are you telling the story, or am I?

 _Sorry, Grandmother._

It is fine. Now, where was I? Oh, yes.

Urbosa pushed the Gerudo civillians out of the way as she ran towards the main gate of Gerudo Town, a pair of guards hot on her trail. Before she could make her escape, the guards at the gate stepped in her path.

"Lady Urbosa, return to the palace at once!" one of them shouted. She skidded to a halt, a whimper escaping her throat as the guards closed in on her, then darted off into an alley.

The chase continued until she finally rounded a corner and hid behind some crates, the guards running right past her. Once she could no longer hear them calling for her, she emerged from hiding and allowed herself to cry as she walked through the alleys. Her tears blinded her vision and she ran straight into a strange woman. At first, she feared she had been caught, but once she had wiped her eyes she realized this woman was Hylian, with long, flowing black hair and a pale pink robe.

"Oh, dear," the woman said as she knelt to Urbosa's level. "Why are you crying, sweet one?"

Urbosa's lip quivered and she burst into sobs as the Hylian brought her into her arms. The girl could not phrase an answer, so she simply continued to cry until she heard footsteps. When she turned around, she saw her mother standing before her and buried herself deeper into the Hylian's chest.

"Urbosa," Chief Aveil said sternly, "this is the third time you have attempted to run away today. Return to the palace at once."

"No!" Urbosa cried in response. "I don't want to go to the palace! I don't want to dress up and meet the king. I want to- I want to-" More tears and sobs escaped the heartbroken child as Aveil made apologetic eye contact with the Hylian woman.

"Urbosa," the woman said. "Why don't we play a fun game together while your mother continues her preparations?"

Urbosa looked suspicious. "A game?"

"Yes. It's a fun game I call, 'The Warrior Princess'. Do you want to play?"

Urbosa looked at her mother, who crossed her arms, then back to her new companion and nodded.

"Wonderful. Now, I'll be the princess of Hyrule, okay? But I've been captured by the Yiga Clan. You are the warrior Gerudo princess, and I'll need you to rescue me."

The Gerudo child was more eager to play now. "Okay!"

"But wait," the Hylian woman said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "We can't be princesses dressed like this. And I don't own any princess gowns. How can we play The Warrior Princess if we don't look like proper princesses?"

"There are princess clothes back at the palace!" Urbosa announced, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"There are?" she gasped. "Well, what are we waiting for, then? Let's put them on at once!"

Giddy with excitement, Urbosa ran off to the palace. Aveil chuckled as the Hylian woman stood up straight. "Thank you, Hilda," she said.

"Glad I could help," Hilda responded, walking beside her dear friend as they returned to the palace. "Our little game should keep Urbosa's energy focused while you meet with the king."

 _Wait, Hilda? Is this Queen Hilda, Zelda's mother?_

My, you're eager today. Yes… that is right. Though she is not the queen yet! Before she married King Rhoam, Hilda was a wanderer. In fact, she was one of the people I mentioned before who traveled to the edge of the Gerudo Desert.

 _Really?_

Indeed. After this impressive feat, she met Chief Aveil and the two became close friends. She was there when Lady Urbosa was born. And some years later, Lady Urbosa was there to meet the newborn Princess Zelda.

But I get ahead of myself. King Rhoam arrived at Gerudo Town. Tradition states that men - or "voes," as the Gerudo say - are not allowed within their walls. But with no consort or daughter to send in his place, the king had no choice but to visit himself, so the Gerudo had set up tents just outside the walls for the meeting to occur within.

Chief Aveil and King Rhoam's talks were of boring politics, as one would expect, to strengthen the bonds between the Hylians and the Gerudo. There was little worth hearing going on behind the tent's flaps. I'm certain the guards who had to stand by and listen were relieved when young Makeela Urbosa came running into the tent, squealing as she grabbed her mother's skirt.

"Mother! Mother!" she chanted. "I killed Master Kohga and saved the princess!"

Hilda wasn't far behind her. "I'm sorry, Aveil," she said as she took Urbosa's hand. "She ran in before I could stop her."

Now, Hilda was a beautiful young woman, and she was now dressed in one of the few gowns the Gerudo chief possessed - a sparkling purple gown, embezzled with shards of sapphire by the finest seamstress in the kingdom of Hyrule, which suited Hilda quite nicely. And King Rhoam was always a handsome man, but in his prime he could cause the sternest of Gerudo guards to swoon. It was little surprise that they were drawn to each other at first glance.

"My apologies, Your Majesty," Hilda said, breaking the hush that their eye contact brought to the room.

Sensing the sparks in the air, Aveil stepped forward. "Your Majesty, this is my friend Hilda."

"I am charmed," Rhoam said, taking Hilda's hand to kiss.

"Hildaaaaa," Urbosa whined, tugging on the Hylian woman's arm. "Let's play some more!"

"Of course, sweet one," Hilda said, smiling gently at the child and making herself all the more attractive to the king. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Your Majesty."

"Please," he replied, a charming smile on his face, "call me Rhoam. And the pleasure was all mine."

It wasn't long after this that Rhoam and Hilda were married. Hilda was barely in her twenties and she had gone from a wandering merchant to Queen of Hyrule in days. But she carried the role with the grace and charm one would expect from a born royal. Her husband relied upon her much during their time together. The Goddess Hylia seemed to approve of her as queen, as well, as she was blessed with the sealing power generally reserved for those in the royal bloodline. There are others in their history with similar blessings, but such special souls are few and far between.

Their happiness was short-lived, as it was only a few short years later that Hilda received the news that her dear friend, Makeela Aveil, had been tragically killed by a horde of monsters. Her death was sudden and shocking; as one of the strongest Gerudo warriors, Aveil had fought many monsters in her life without struggle, but now one had finally gotten the upper hand and she was gone. Hilda and Rhoam, of course, attended her funeral, where Hilda was reunited with Urbosa, now barely a teenager.

"How are you, sweet one?" Hilda asked when she caught a moment where she and the young princess were alone. They had exchanged pleasantries when Hilda and Rhoam arrived, but Urbosa had been mostly silent otherwise.

"I am to be chief," Urbosa responded without truly responding. "My coronation is next week. The people expect me to be strong, like my mother."

"You are strong," Hilda assured her.

Urbosa didn't speak as she collapsed into Hilda's arms. Once the crying began, it was hours before it stopped. But once it stopped, the childish Gerudo Hilda had played with in the desert years ago was gone. She would forever be a part of Urbosa and Hilda's lives, but Urbosa was now the confident young woman who would eventually become the Gerudo Champion. Queen Hilda was one of her closest companions, advisors, and confidants.

Urbosa was fourteen when she became chief of the Gerudo. When she was seventeen, she was met with an urgent visit from Queen Hilda. The queen was practically glowing with excitement as she carried her newborn daughter into the Gerudo palace.

Urbosa smiled gently at the sleeping infant. "She has your eyes and smile," she whispered.

"And her father's hair," Hilda said, stroking the golden hair upon her daughter's head.

"She is beautiful."

"Looks are fleeting, Urbosa. I only wish my daughter will be blessed with true happiness…"

"What is her name?"

"Zelda, of course," the queen replied.

Urbosa nodded. "After the Goddess Hylia. Many strong princesses before her have been given that name. It will give her strength."

"I certainly hope so." Hilda stroked her hair again. "I'm sure you have heard the rumors. The Calamity is returning. Rhoam has been scanning prophecies and legends for a way to stop it. The legends all speak of the princess who will seal him away…"

"You believe this princess will be your daughter?"

Hilda smiled weakly, but seemed almost unaware of Urbosa's presence. "Dear Zelda… I hope I can prepare you for the trials you shall face. My beautiful little bird…"

The unconditional love Hilda felt for her daughter brought a smile to the Gerudo chief's face. But some years later, Hilda became ill. The best healers throughout the land were rushed to the castle, but there was little they could do. It was too late. The Queen was gone mere hours after the symptoms surfaced.

And with Queen Hilda gone, Princess Zelda was left alone in a cold, cruel world. Her people expected her to save them, but she had no teacher in the sealing magic of the Royal Family. Her training continued for years with no success. Fortunately for her, Urbosa was one of her greatest supporters, likely returning the favor for what Hilda had done for her so many years ago. Although her father's heart was hardened and his soul lost without its other half, Zelda would always have the love and care she needed. But as the Calamity's threat loomed nearer and nearer, the pressure was on for this young princess.

…

"Well?" Paya asked. "What happened next?"

"When did you become so impatient?" Impa laughed. "My voice grows weary, child. I need water if you wish for me to continue."

Paya nodded eagerly and ran for the door. She paused before leaving, though, and asked, "When you continue, will I hear about the hero?"

Impa smiled mischeviously. "You should hurry back so you may find out sooner."

Paya nodded, and was gone.


	2. Promise

Paya handed Impa a small mug filled to the brim with water. "Here you are, Grandmother."

"Thank you." Impa took the mug and tipped it to her mouth.

Paya sat on the floor, adjusted herself to be more comfortable, and watched as Impa slowly sipped at her water. Several times she almost spoke up to request that Impa return to the story, but she knew that was what her grandmother was expecting her to do and refused to fall for the trap. After some time, the mug was finally empty and Impa sat it down beside her. Paya had not moved from her spot.

"Are you waiting for something?" Impa asked teasingly.

"Yes, Grandmother," Paya responded. "I would like to hear the next part of your story."

"Ah, yes, that." Impa shifted in her seat and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I believe we are now at the point when the hero enters the story." Paya tried to hide her excitement. "His name was Link, a name shared by many heroes chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. His father was one of the king's personal guards, as was his father's father and his father's father's father before him. It was expected that Link would be trained in the ways of the sword. What was not expected was just how talented he would become…"

…

When he took the throne, King Rhoam had made it his mission to forge closer relationships between the Hylians and the four other races of Hyrule. The rock-like Gorons were easy-going people who traveled the world, while the Gerudo were always seeking alliances, regardless of their reliability - the idea of war excited them as much as the idea of peace. The bird-like Rito and fish-like Zora, however, were much harder to sway.

The Rito live far north, in the equally icy and isolated Hebra region. Although nowadays the path to Rito Village is much easier to navigate, it was perilous a hundred years ago, as the flying Rito have little need for paths to walk upon. Similarly, Zora's Domain is hidden past a twisted road inhabited by many monsters, surrounded by tall mountains and waterfalls on every side. It took a dedicated fellow to reach either of these locations. Fortunately, King Rhoam and his subjects were, indeed, quite dedicated.

The Zora had been preparing for the arrival of the Hylians for some time. Many of the older Zoras remembered the deep-seated hatred the Zoras held towards Hylians - though no one is certain where this hatred came from - and were reluctant to forge peaceful relationships with them. However, the younger King Dorephan and his daughter, Mipha, had no such prejudice and were looking forward to making such powerful allies.

"Mipha," one of the Zora princess's friends, Gaddison, called as she approached. "Are the Hylians here yet?"

"Not yet," Mipha replied. She was trying to remain calm, although she was easily as excited and impatient as Gaddison was. "Kodah is watching for them."

"I don't understand why you're so excited to see them," Rivan muttered as he walked up to the princess and Gaddison.

"Rivan! Were you eavesdropping again?" Gaddison questioned.

Rivan didn't answer. "My father says Hylians can't be trusted."

Gaddison sighed. "Yes, we've all heard what the Zora Knights think of Hylians. Has he ever actually told you why they can't be trusted?"

"Well… no," Rivan replied sheepishly.

"If he can't even justify his prejudice, why should we care?" Gaddison smirked proudly as she waited for Rivan to develop a counterargument. Before he could even try, Mipha stepped in between them.

"Our personal feelings on the matter are unimportant," she said, trying to defuse the situation. "My father and King Rhoam have already agreed to have the meeting. What matters now is that the Zora make a good impression. If the Hylians choose to betray our trust, that is on them, not us." Rivan and Gaddison didn't seem to appreciate this abrupt end to their debate, but they didn't argue against it.

"Mipha!" Kodah shouted as she came running. "They're almost here! I can see them!"

Gaddison clapped excitedly. A smile breached Mipha's face, but she refused to let her emotions get the best of her as she leaped into action. "Kodah, Gaddison, Rivan, send for Trello and Muzu. They are supposed to welcome them at the gate. I will inform my father."

"Yes ma'am," Rivan responded as the group split.

Mipha reached her father's throne in record time, due largely to her excitement. "Father, the Hylians are almost here."

"Excellent," King Dorephan said. "Get Sidon. I wish to introduce the two of you, then you are free to do as you wish."

Mipha nodded before disappearing deeper into the Domain where her brother was being watched by some of the older Zora women. By the time she convinced him to stop playing and come with her to the throne room, the Hylians had arrived and one of them was already speaking with Dorephan. Mipha and Sidon stood quietly by the door until they were noticed.

"Lord Tarin," Dorephan said, motioning towards his children. "I would like for you to meet Prince Sidon and Princess Mipha."

"A pleasure," the man, apparently Tarin, said, bowing to Mipha and Sidon. Sidon flashed a sparkling smile while Mipha blushed and nodded. She took a moment to look at the rest of the group. Tarin was joined by a woman around his age and a young boy, no older than six. Mipha figured he was their son.

The introduction complete, Sidon began tugging at Mipha's arm. "I'm sorry. I believe this little one would like to return to his play," Mipha said.

Fortunately, Tarin and his companion were understanding, but as Mipha and Sidon left, the Hylian boy tugged at the woman's arm. "I want to play, too," he said once he had her attention. Upon hearing this, Mipha stopped and turned back to them.

"I'm sorry, Lady Mipha, but do you mind entertaining Link?" the woman asked.

"Of course not," she said, smiling. She was actually quite excited to interact more closely with a Hylian.

"His name is Link?" Dorephan asked thoughtfully. "After the heroes of legend?"

"That's right," Tarin said. "His ancestors have served the Hylian Royal Family for generations. Link has already begun his sword training to become a knight himself when he's of age."

"At such a young age?" Mipha asked before she could stop herself. Once she realized what she had said, she blushed deeply - as far as she was aware, this was normal for Hylians. Fortunately, Tarin didn't seem offended.

"He shows a true talent," he said. "He's bested even some of the king's strongest knights."

Mipha was more enthralled than ever with this energetic young boy. The woman nudged him towards the Zora princess and he boldly offered his hand to her. "Hi. I'm Link," he said.

Mipha couldn't help but giggle as she shook his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Link. Would you like to meet my friends?"

Link nodded eagerly and took Mipha's hand when she offered it. With Sidon on one side and Link on the other, Mipha headed back into Zora's Domain, listening vaguely to her father's conversation with Tarin as she did.

She soon learned that Link was easily entertained. Just being around Zoras excited him, which gave Rivan an excuse to show off. Gaddison and Kodah were just as amazed by everything they saw Link do.

"They said he's already a talented swordsman," Mipha mused as Link and Rivan pretended to spar.

"Really?" Kodah gasped.

"Is that normal for Hylians?" Gaddison questioned.

Mipha shook her head. "Based on how his father described it, I'm assuming not." Before the conversation could continue further, Link slipped on a more slippery portion of the floor. The girls rushed to his aid.

"Are you alright, Link?" Kodah asked as Gaddison reprimanded Rivan for not being more careful.

"Uh-huh," the boy insisted, though he rubbed the arm he landed on.

"May I look at it?" Mipha requested. Link reluctantly held his arm out to her. As she pushed his sleeve up, she was surprised to see many bruises, more than could possibly have formed from such a minor fall. "What have you been getting into, Link?" she asked, though she hardly expected him to answer. He didn't. "Would you like me to heal these for you?" Link blinked at her innocently.

"Maybe he's never heard of healing magic," Kodah mused.

Mipha giggled. Healing magic ran in the Zora family, but she supposed it may not be common around Hylians. She held her hand just over the child's arm as a brilliant blue light formed in her grasp. The bruises quickly faded away. Link's eyes were wide as he watched. "Does that feel better?" Mipha asked.

Link nodded, then pulled up his pant leg. "Can you heal these, too?"

By the time Mipha had finished healing all of Link's wounds, King Dorephan's meeting was over and Link was taken home. Left alone with her thoughts, Mipha pulled out the diary gifted to her by Kodah that she had yet to use and began to write down her experiences with Link. She wasn't certain she would ever use it again, but now seemed like a good time to try and start.

"What are you doing, Mipha?" Dorephan asked from his throne not far away.

"Just writing down my thoughts," she explained. "Link is a very special young boy. His soul is kind, and he's so curious…" She paused, tapping the table with her pen. "His smile was so bright, so genuine… And yet… I sense there was a sadness deep within him. I can't place it." A grim expression crossed Dorephan's face, but Mipha didn't notice. "I'm quite curious about the swordfighting skill his father described. I wish I had gotten a chance to truly see it."

"His father?" Dorephan asked. "Mipha, do you think Lord Tarin was the boy's father?"

"Was he not?" Mipha asked. Thinking back now, she realized both Tarin and the woman had black hair and pale skin, while Link was slightly tanned with blond hair. Perhaps she was too hasty to assume. "My mistake."

"Mipha… The boy's parents were sent to meet with me, as well. His father is one of the king's most trusted knights."

Mipha was confused. "Then where were they?"

"On the road, they… they were attacked by the Yiga Clan. They fought to protect him."

Mipha's eyes widened as she realized what her father meant. Mere hours… no, perhaps mere minutes before meeting the Zoras, Link had watched his parents be brutally slaughtered by criminals.

She couldn't bring herself to write it down in her diary.

…

"You're awfully quiet this time, Paya," Impa mused. "Something the matter?"

"No, Grandmother," the girl replied. "I suppose I was too enraptured."

Impa chuckled. "You always have preferred the stories of Link."

Paya tried not to blush. When it was clear she was failing, she changed the subject. "Link and Mipha were close friends, weren't they?"

"Indeed," Impa said wistfully. "And, as I'm sure you know, the Zora life cycle is much different from a Hylian's. So it wasn't long before Link was, in mind and body, the same age as Mipha…"

…

"Did you hear about Vah Ruta?" Kodah asked eagerly. Link, now sixteen, had paid another visit to Zora's Domain, and Kodah had come up with the idea of a picnic. Gaddison, Rivan, and Bazz had declined, preferring to train with their weapons, but Link, ever the glutton, was more than willing, and Mipha rarely let an opportunity to spend more time with him slip by.

"I'm sure he has, Kodah," Mipha said, a slight giggle in her tone. "Remember, he is one of the Hylian king's knights." Link didn't speak, but he smiled and nodded at both girls.

What Link didn't realize at the time – at least, not that he ever expressed – was that he was quickly becoming the center of a love triangle that would damage their friendship for many years to come. Mipha was quiet about her feelings, which she didn't entirely understand herself, but she and Link had much in common in their personality, so it was inevitable that the more hotheaded Kodah would become jealous when her own feelings surfaced. The more attention she perceived Link lavishing upon Mipha, the more jealous she became, until…

"That's enough!" she shrieked and jumped up.

Mipha and Link were both surprised by her sudden outburst. "Kodah, what's wrong?"

"You don't think I see what's going on between the two of you?" the girl hissed back, which only served to confuse her companions more. "I'm tired of being a third wheel! So I'm drawing the line. You have to choose, Link. Do you want me… or Mipha?"

"Kodah!" Mipha gasped as she and Link got to their feet.

"Well, Link?" Kodah said, crossing her arms and ignoring Mipha. "Who will it be?"

Link rarely spoke anyway, but even the most talkative of Hylians would have been left dumbfounded in this situation. Any words he may have wanted to say were not to be formed. But this was, evidently, enough of an answer for Kodah, who shortly thereafter stormed off in tears. Link started to go after her, but Mipha stopped him.

"When she gets like this… it's better to give her some time alone," she said meekly, still confused and concerned over what just happened. "And it would be a shame to let this food go to waste."

Link glanced in Kodah's direction once more before sitting down and continuing to eat.

…

"But this wasn't like most of Kodah's emotional outbursts," Impa continued. "This was more important to her and she stood her ground firmly. The heart can be a stubborn thing." She lowered her eyes, as if remembering something. "This was the last conversation she had with Mipha and Link before the Calamity attacked."

"How awful," Paya interjected, barely a whisper.

"Indeed," Impa agreed. "But despite her heartbreak and the tragic loss of her two best friends, Kodah was not unhappy. I hear she's found new love in Zora's Domain and she and her husband run the inn. But enough of her. This is a story about Link and Mipha."

…

"Your meeting with King Rhoam is soon, isn't it?" Mipha asked quietly. As had become more common recently, Link was staring off into the distance, though the occasional slight nod let her know he was still listening. "I'm sure he has a task of immense importance for you. Ever since you first came to Zora's Domain, I knew you were destined to be great." She studied Link's features as a cool breeze blew through, gently displacing his somewhat unruly sideburns. "You'll be busy after this meeting, I imagine. Going off on important quests and all. It might be some time before we see each other again." Link finally met her gaze. She was lost in the sea of blue for a few moments but once she looked deeper, she found sorrow, concern, and even fear. "Has something happened?" she questioned in a whisper. "Is something wrong?"

Link held eye contact for a few silent seconds before finally breaking it and continuing to stare off at the distant sunset, gently shaking his head in response to her question. Mipha knew he was lying, but wasn't sure how he would react if she pushed the issue, so she chose to look at the sunset as well, wondering if perhaps she would see whatever it is that had caught his attention. As they sat, only the wind and their breath making any sound, Link gently allowed his fingers to rest atop hers. Mipha almost flinched at the sudden contact, but it steadied her breathing to be in sync with his. She knew the gesture likely had no romantic implications, but she gladly took it for what it was: a promise.

…

"This meeting with King Rhoam," Paya interrupted. "What was it?"

Impa sighed, shaking her head. "Now, child, you're distracting me. There's a certain order to how I must tell you these things…" She stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Ah, yes. I believe I skipped a part."

"What did you skip?"

"The first meeting of the hero and the princess, of course."


	3. Courage

From the moment they were born, Link and Zelda were destined to meet. But destiny has a sense of humor, and their first encounter was far from positive.

As she grew older, Princess Zelda became fascinated with the Sheikah technology. It came as little surprise to those who knew her, since she had always had a love of books and the history of Hyrule, but only those who truly understood her knew that her interest was more than fascination or even a hobby; it was an escape from her ever-unsuccessful training.

By some blessing of the Goddess Hylia, Purah and I were selected to be a part of the group who would report our findings to the Royal Family –

 _With Uncle Robbie, right?_

That's right. Because of this, we spent a significant amount of time at the princess's side. Indeed, I was there the day she and Link first met.

We had only recently discovered the vast amount of technology buried beneath Hyrule. The Goron, mining for ore to eat, had discovered Guardians in the Eldin region, so several Sheikah, the princess, and her entourage of knights made their way across the kingdom to begin excavation, curious to see what else may lie below Death Mountain.

At the time, few people recognized Link for the special person he was. Most knew he was a prodigy and his sword skill was unrivaled, but it took a wise eye to know he was more than a common knight. Ashamedly, I must admit my eye was not one of them. I didn't know until later that he had become separated from the group that day.

A brief moment to pause and practice his sword technique had Link left behind by his companions. A horde of Lizalfos, watching from a distance, thought him to be easy prey and attacked. By the time they realized how wrong they were, it was too late for them. Link cut them down with great skill and without injury. But the scuffle attracted the attention of a nearby Goron –

 _Daruk!_

Have I told you this story before?

 _A few times. But only the part about Link and Daruk's meeting. And I don't mind hearing it again._

Very well. Yes, it was Daruk, the future Champion of the Gorons, who heard the fight and believed Link to be in danger. Ever a kind-hearted soul, he immediately rolled into action, but once he saw Link's skill he was left dumbstruck. This momentary distraction left him open to a sneak attack from a flaming Chuchu, and it only Link's quick thinking that saved him.

Now, as you know, the Gorons are honorable people. Daruk was embarrassed to have been saved by a mere Hylian child, but he knew he owed him a debt.

"Thanks, brother," he said sheepishly. "Guess the only one needin' rescuing is me, huh? Hey, I owe you one now, and I don't like holding on to debts. Anything I can help you with?"

Normally, Link would refuse, but it had been a long walk to Death Mountain and the Lizalfos fight had worn him down. Before he could say anything, his stomach growled, desperate for sustenance.

"You're hungry, huh?" Daruk asked with a grin. "Lucky for you, I was just hunting for lunch. What do Hylians like to eat?"

Link, of course, was fonder of meat and vegetables than rocks, but Daruk hunted him some nonetheless. And Link even tried a bite of rock roast, though I can't fathom how he chewed it. But their picnic was interrupted when Link heard cries of fear coming from the excavation party. Grabbing his sword and a pot lid for a shield, Link took off.

"Little guy? Where are you going? Hey, little guy!"

Robbie had been tinkering with one of the Guardians and accidentally reactivated it. Now, it was going haywire. The knights were unable to break through its defenses with their swords, so they instead were assisting everyone in escaping. However, on her escape, the princess tripped. Before she could get to her feet, the Guardian had locked its laser onto her. All hope seemed lost until Link arrived, jumping into the way of the laser just as it fired and using the pot lid to parry, deflecting the beam back at the Guardian's eye. The Guardian was destroyed in a glorious explosion, and the princess was saved.

She was dumbstruck as she rose to her feet. Link immediately kneeled. "Who are you?" she asked, perhaps more accusingly than she intended.

"Link," he responded sheepishly, not looking up.

"After the hero," the princess mused to herself. The situation – of Link rescuing Princess Zelda – was not lost on her, but she was far from pleased about it. "Well, thank you, Link. If it were not for you, I would surely be—" She choked on this last word, but quickly shook it off and moved on to the next task, leaving Link where he kneeled. "Robbie, what exactly did you do to cause that to happen?"

It's hard to say why Zelda so quickly began to detest Link. Perhaps she was embarrassed that he had to step in to save her life. Perhaps his presence reminded her that the Calamity was dangerously near to returning. Or perhaps, even then, she was jealous of the skill her counterpart showed in his fighting skills, while her own sealing power hadn't even begun to surface.

Regardless, her father was much more pleased by the circumstance than she was.

"I nearly died today," she commented during dinner that evening. The room had been silent up to that point, and Rhoam, sitting across from her at the head of the table, was taken off guard.

"Pardon?"

"One of the Guardians reactivated and began attacking us," she elaborated. "But one of your knights stepped in and deflected its laser, destroying it. I thought you should know."

"And which knight was this?" the king questioned. "We must shower him with honor for his good deed."

"A boy named Link."

King Rhoam fell silent. He, too, understood the implications. "I see."

They ate in silence for some time after that, before King Rhoam rose to his feet.

"There is something I must do," he explained as he left for his quarters. This was far from abnormal, but it stung Zelda every time it occurred.

…

"The task in question was to send a letter to Link," Impa explained.

Paya's eyes lit up. "Oh, to ask him to come to the meeting! This is when he becomes Zelda's appointed knight, right?"

"Wrong," Impa responded. "King Rhoam was a cautious man. The event certainly seemed like a sign from the goddess, but before he was willing to trust this strange boy with the life of his daughter, he needed him to pass a test. A test that would prove if he was the hero Hyrule was searching for."

"What kind of test?" Paya asked.

"A test involving the oft-forgotten seventh member of the Champions, but arguably the most important. Without their help, there is no hope of ever slaying the Calamity."

"Grandmother, what are you talking about?"

Impa smiled. "The Master Sword, of course."

"The Master Sword is not a champion," Paya argued, narrowing her eyes. "It's a weapon."

"What makes you so sure, child?" Impa questioned with a chuckle. "You've never seen it. I, however, have. The Master Sword is more than a weapon. It is the hero's constant and most reliable companion. And in times of need, it possesses the power to communicate directly."

"Did it ever speak to you?"

"Unfortunately, no. But it spoke with Princess Zelda. It was the sword's idea to place Link in the Shrine of Resurrection."

"Are you teasing me?"

"I assure you I am not. The sword is a living thing. It was forged by the Goddess Hylia herself and was imbued with her own immortality, which she shed so that she may live with her people. This power can take many forms, including that of an ancient spirit known as Fi. However, it most commonly remains in the form of the sword that seals the darkness."

…

The sword is kept in the Korok Forest, hidden deep within the Lost Woods, where it is guarded by the Great Deku Tree and his forest spirits. Only Hylia's chosen hero can draw it from its resting place, so to prove whether or not Link was this hero, Rhoam's letter directed him to the Lost Woods.

To further shield the sword from falling into the wrong hands, the Lost Woods are enchanted to expel anyone who wanders down the wrong path. You must be able to trust the Goddess to guide you if you wish to reach the other side. Link, ever calm in the face of difficulty, had no issue reaching his destination and finding the Master Sword, buried in a stone.

When he placed his hand on its hilt, he felt its power flow through him and began to pull. And sure enough, the sword began to shift. Soon, Link, now proven to be the hero of Hyrule, stood in the Korok Forest with the sword that seals the darkness in his hands.

"So it truly is you," a voice bellowed through the forest, surprising Link. This voice belonged to the Great Deku Tree, who stands at the center of the Korok Forest. "I see the prophecy is true. Ganon shall return soon."

Reacting to Link's startled expression, the Deku Tree continued, "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am the Great Deku Tree. I have watched over Hyrule and that sword since time immemorial. Do you know the legends of the sword, young one?"

Link tentatively shook his head. "The king sent me to retrieve it and said it was a royal treasure."

"That sword is the sword that seals the darkness – the Master Sword." A flash of recognition appeared on Link's face. "By drawing it from its stone, you have proven yourself to be the hero destined to kill Ganon. This role, of course, comes with a great burden. If you wish to turn away from it, now is your last chance."

Link thoughtfully examined the blade, his expression refusing to betray the thoughts running through his head. "The Calamity is returning."

"That is correct."

"Then someone has to stop it…" Link stood up straight, staring straight at the Deku Tree's face. "If the goddess has chosen me, so be it."

The Great Deku Tree laughed. "I have missed that courage. Very well. The sword is yours. I trust you to use it to its full potential. And if you require anything else, I am always here." With that, the Deku Tree closed his eyes and returned to his slumber. Link took another look at the blade of his new weapon before sheathing it and making his way back out of the Lost Woods.

…

"Link was so brave," Paya mused. "He accepted such a grand task without any second thoughts… How was he not afraid?"

"I'm certain he was," Impa replied. "He was the hero, but he was also a child. There are many times I know for a fact that he was fearful."

"Then why did he do it?"

"Because, despite his fear, he had courage."

Paya narrowed her eyes again. "Grandmother, you cannot have both fear and courage."

"Wrong again!" Impa said, laughing. "In fact, you must have fear to have courage! Not recognizing danger is not bravery; it is stupidity. True bravery is to see danger, recognize it for what it is, but choose to face it anyway. And by this definition, Link was, and I believe still is, the bravest man there is."

…

The Deku Tree sent his Koroks to inform King Rhoam of Link's success, who in turn requested Link to meet with him in a few days' time. It was during this time that Link paid a visit to his friends Mipha and Daruk, knowing that what lied ahead of him was certain to keep him busy.

King Rhoam also sent word via Purah, Robbie, and myself to Princess Zelda.

"The four Champions who will pilot the Divine Beast have been chosen," Purah explained. "Urbosa, chief of the Gerudo, shall pilot Vah Naboris. Mipha, princess of the Zora, shall pilot Vah Ruta. Daruk, the strongest warrior of the Goron, shall pilot Vah Rudania. And Revali, the fiercest flier of the Rito, shall pilot Vah Medoh."

"Your father has requested that you meet with each of them tomorrow," I added.

Zelda nodded. "It will be my honor. I look forward to meeting these brave souls… I do hope they accept the task."

"I'm sure they will, Your Highness," Robbie assured her. "After all, we already have the hero chosen to wield the sword that seals the darkness."

"Pardon?"

Purah and I shared a glance. "Were you not told?" Purah asked. Zelda shook her head. "Link, the boy who saved you from that Guardian… Your father sent him to the Korok Forest, where he was given the Master Sword. He has proven himself to be the goddess's chosen hero."

"I… I see," Zelda said quietly. "And when will I get to formally meet him?"

"In two days," I answered. "He will be your appointed knight after that and will be tasked with your constant protection, so you will have plenty of time to get to know one another."

I didn't realize it then, but Zelda's face immediately fell.


	4. Outcast

Impa watched for some time as Paya tapped her chin before finally deciding to interrupt. "Go on, child." Paya flinched as she was pulled from her wandering thoughts. "Don't hold me in suspense. What are you thinking about?"

"Oh," the girl replied, blushing. "I was just wondering… If Link and Mipha were childhood friends, and Urbosa was friends with Zelda's mother, and Link and Daruk were like brothers… Then how was Revali connected to everyone?"

"He wasn't," Impa answered simply. "In fact, that was one of the causes of his intense jealousy towards the hero. All of the other Champions shared strong bonds – it was only natural that Revali would feel left out."

…

I was there the day Princess Zelda made the long trek to Rito Village to request Revali's assistance in the battle against the Calamity. By that time, his archery skills were legendary across Hyrule, so I would be lying if I said I wasn't hoping to see him in action.

Purah led the introductions as we approached the guards at the gate to the village. "This is Her Highness Princess Zelda of Hyrule." I could have sworn I saw the princess cringe at both her title and the guards' immediate bows. "We've come to meet with the Rito Chieftain."

"Right this way," one of the guards stated before leading us through the spiral of the village. I must admit, as large as our entourage was, I feared that the wooden structure would collapse underneath us, but it seemed perfectly sound for our entire visit. The Rito ducked into their houses as we climbed, though the lack of walls made it quite clear they were staring. Princess Zelda and Purah kept their eyes steadily ahead – I was not so mature. It took Purah slapping my arm to bring my attention back to the mission at hand.

"Princess Zelda," the chieftain stated with a bow as we entered his abode. Next to him, a tall blue Rito barely nodded his head. I immediately realized he must be Revali.

"Chief Kaneli, thank you for agreeing to meet with me," Princess Zelda said. "And I assume you are Revali. It's an honor to meet you. I've heard of your great talent."

Revali smirked at the praise. "Thank you. And…" He cleared his throat. "It is an honor to meet you as well, your highness." I sensed this was a forced statement.

 _I had no idea Revali was so rude._

There was more to it than that. Revali was greatly and deeply insecure. He feared being shunned should he not live up to everyone's expectations. He used his smugness to mask this fear, but it only fueled his lack of companions and therefore loneliness, which in turn fueled his insecurity, which in turn fueled his smug cover up. It was an unfortunate cycle that I'm afraid he never fully broke out of.

"Has Chief Kaneli told you why I am here?" the princess asked.

"Some, yes," Revali replied as he began to pace. "Something about the Calamity's return and wanting a pilot for Vah Medoh."

"Not just any pilot," Zelda corrected. "We want you."

Now, I'm not sure how much the princess knew about Revali and if she was playing to his self-centeredness purposefully, or if she merely stumbled upon the right words. Regardless, they were, indeed, the right words. Revali immediately came to a halt and grinned. "And what, exactly, would that entail in the battle against the Calamity?"

Zelda motioned to Robbie for this part. "The Divine Beasts are designed to weaken the Calamity with powerful weaponry," he explained. "If you and the four other pilots can assure these weapons land hits upon the Calamity, the hero will be able to strike him down wielding the sword that seals the darkness."

Revali's grin faded away. "And who is this… _hero_?"

"The hero chosen by the goddess," I interjected before I could stop myself. Fortunately, the princess urged me on. "Throughout history, he has been reincarnated to face the Calamity with the Master Sword at his side.

"We only very recently identified who he was," Purah added. "But now that we have him, we know the Calamity's return is drawing ever nearer. It is of the utmost importance that we begin training the pilots of the Divine Beasts."

Revali looked hesitant, perhaps even insulted. Knowing him as well as I do now, I believe he was reluctant to play the role of the sidekick to Link. But Zelda stepped forward and looked him in the eye.

"We must protect the precious life of this land from the Calamity's grasp at all costs. Hyrule needs you, Revali," she said. Once more, it was clear these were the right words – his cocky grin immediately returned, though he turned his back to us to hide it. For a long time, the room was silent.

"I suppose I will consider your offer," he finally said, turning to face us again. "Come back in, say, a week's time. I'll try to have an answer by then." I'm certain Purah would have thrown him off the side of the village and into the lake below had she not known he would just fly back up. The princess was dumbstruck. We did not have a week. Unfortunately, it seemed that waiting was our only option, as he gave a slight bow before excusing himself.

"My sincerest apologies, Your Highness," Chief Kaneli said once Revali was out of earshot. "Revali can be… quite difficult at times."

"I see that," Zelda replied, staring off after him. "Well, I suppose we will see you in a week, Chief Kaneli."

Kaneli nodded. "I look forward to it."

…

"He accepted, of course," Impa continued. "He was merely too full of himself to admit it right away. Thankfully, the Calamity did not return in that week, although I often imagine what Revali's face may have looked like if that had occurred."

"You said Revali never _fully_ overcame his issues," Paya interjected. "But some progress was made, yes?"

Impa tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I believe so. I'm afraid my stories of Revali are much fewer than my stories of the other Champions. He was not one to share his feelings, of course… and he rarely socialized with the other Champions. At most of their gatherings, he was off to the side, watching. Although… there was one time…"

…

King Dorephan had invited the Champions to Zora's Domain for a feast. I suspect it was more for the Zoras benefit than for theirs, but the gesture was still greatly appreciated. The princess was permitted to bring Purah and me along as well, so I was able to experience all of this firsthand.

Revali was already in a quite poor mood as dinner began. His feathers had become wet during the trek, leaving him unable to fly and quite uncomfortable. More than a few times, I overheard him muttering how he wished the dinner would end sooner so that he may leave. More than a few times, I considered telling him to just leave if he was so uncomfortable, though I obviously never went through with it.

As the night progressed, the relationships between the Champions were clearly defined. Zelda and Urbosa conversed endlessly for almost the whole dinner. Daruk, not as fond of small talk, would whisper – as well as he could, which is to say very loudly – jokes about the surrounding occurrences to Link in an attempt to make him laugh – a mostly unsuccessful endeavor, although he did occasionally crack a smile. Mipha, sitting in between Zelda and Link, seemed torn between the two, occasionally attempting to interject in Zelda and Urbosa's conversations and regularly laughing a bit too much at Daruk's jokes. Revali sat across from her, flanked by Purah and myself. It became increasingly evident as the night progressed just how left out he felt. He fiddled with his food more than he ate it and eventually stopped looking up at the other Champions at all. However, once his plate was empty and the others' were not, he decided to make a move.

"Forgive me for my bluntness, King Dorephan, but this dinner has been a dull affair," he announced, immediately gaining the attention of everyone in the area. Fortunately, Dorephan seemed more amused than offended. "Why don't we spice it up a little with a show?"

"And what were you thinking?" Dorephan questioned.

Revali smirked. "How about a small tournament? In sparring, of course."

"I don't know—" Zelda attempted to interject, but Dorephan beat her to it.

"Very well, if you're all up for it."

"Sounds like fun!" Daruk immediately chimed in.

"Well, I don't see why not," Urbosa agreed.

Mipha let out a small squeak, but then nodded fervently. It seemed she was in as well.

"And what about you, O Mighty Hero?" Revali taunted. "Afraid of a little challenge?"

Link's face remained stoic as he looked to Zelda, who simply looked away. With no explicit disapproval, he nodded.

Soon, the bracket was formed. Zelda, Purah, Dorephan, and I watched from the sidelines. Revali had, of course, made certain that he and Link were on opposite ends of the bracket to insure they would be the final match. However, they were left with one empty spot.

"I refuse to win the first round by default," Revali complained.

"I wanna fight!" a small voice suddenly cried. Prince Sidon, wielding a trident clearly too large for him.

"Sidon, you're supposed to be in bed!" Mipha reprimanded, running over to him.

Sidon dodged away from her picking him up. "I wanna fight!" he insisted. Mipha glanced at her father, then Revali. My attention, though, went straight to Revali. That night, I swear I saw a piece of his wall crack.

"Very well, Sir Sidon," he said, crossing his arms. "If you believe you can face me, I'll grant you the honor."

The fight, of course, was not a legitimate one. However, it is the first and only time I saw Revali truly throw his honor aside for someone else. All of the Champions did – Sidon proceeded to win the tournament. It was that moment that I realized the fate of Hyrule was in excellent hands.

"Thank you for being so kind to him, Revali," Mipha said once Sidon had been returned to bed.

Revali, of course, scoffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He paused, and one of the gentlest smiles I've ever seen him give came across his face. "King Dorephan, I hope you plan on continuing to train your son's fighting skills. He has great potential as a warrior."

…

"How sweet," Paya cooed.

Impa nodded. "It certainly changed my perspective on him. I suspect Revali sensed much of the same strife he went through in young Sidon. I believe they could have been close friends, if…"

Paya's mouth tightened as Impa's face fell. "I'm sorry, Grandmother. I know how hard these stories must be for you to tell. You don't have to continue if you can't."

"No," Impa replied. "You are right. They are hard to tell. So many lives affected at far too young an age… It pains me to think about them. But… they deserve to have their stories told. If I kept them to myself, it would only serve to tarnish their legacy." She cleared her throat and prepared herself to continue. "Now, let me think… Which story was next?"

"We're drawing nearer to the return of the Calamity," Paya mused.

"That is true, but it's not quite that time yet." Impa tapped her chin thoughtfully. Some habits ran in the family. "Ah, yes. The most romantic story of them all. That of the princess and her hero."

 **Enjoying these stories? I just released a one-shot in a similar style, focusing on Linkle's story in the world** _ **Breath of the Wild**_ **, titled "Little Lady". Go check it out!**


	5. Me

Princess Zelda's discomfort with Link's presence was evident to anyone who paid the slightest bit of attention to her – which was to say, of course, nearly the entire kingdom. The hottest gossip in every town always tended to be about the princess and her knight, speculating on reasons they didn't get along – I believe my favorite was one I heard from Purah herself.

 _What was it?_

Evidently, the residents of Mabe Village had become convinced the princess's hatred towards Link was actually a façade, to disguise their passionate love affair.

 _What?!_

It was, of course, complete fiction. But it was an entertaining thought.

There was also always the question of how Link felt about the princess. He, of course, served her and the king's every whim without a second thought. But due to his constant silence and stoic expression, it was hard to say if he was even aware of Zelda's feelings towards him, much less if he shared them.

The closest I ever came to finding out, it came from Zelda herself.

"Impa," she said one late night. After she had snuck off to study the shrines near Rito Village, King Rhoam had sent several Sheikah to accompany her to Gerudo. His claim was that Lady Urbosa required assistance with Vah Naboris, but we all understood that the true reason was that he trusted Lady Urbosa to keep the princess in check.

"Yes, Your Highness?" I asked. We were the only two awake, so I imagine that's the only reason she elected to come to me with this issue, but it was still a great honor.

"Your tribe… the Sheikah… have many traditions, isn't that right?"

It took me some time to realize where she was going with this. "Yes, that's true."

"If it weren't for the Divine Beasts… What would you be doing right now?"

I frowned. I hadn't even thought about my duties to the tribe ever since I left Kakariko Village to join Purah in Central Hyrule. "My grandmother is the elder," I stated. "I suppose it would be my duty to take over."

"Does it not fall to Purah?"

"It would, usually," I stated, slowly forgetting that I was speaking to the princess of Hyrule and not to an ordinary friend. "But Purah has clearly stated that she has no interest in taking the mantle. She left Kakariko Village to live in Mabe Village even before the King asked us to help research the Guardians."

"I see…" She was quiet for some time, but eventually spoke again. "Being the chief must require a lot of training, yes?"

"Yes. I'd be expected to lead many traditional ceremonies, and to memorize many ancient proverbs. The people would come to me with their issues and I would be expected to solve them."

"Then you and I are much alike."

That comment completely threw me off guard. I was nothing like the princess. Fortunately, she didn't seem to expect me to respond.

"If you had the choice… would you rather be the chief, or continue to be a scientist?"

Another question I had never considered, which earned another frown. "I do not know. I love to help people and to serve my tribe. But the ancient technology is quite fascinating. I would never want to give up discovering more about it."

 _But you did._

Not exactly. I receive constant updates from Purah's research, so my curiosity is constantly sated. And though I have spent very little of my life as chief relative to those who came before me, I am very content with how I have spent my life. I have been able to enjoy the best of both of my heart's deepest desires. I hope the princess is equally content with how her life turned out, even now as she waits within Hyrule Castle for the hero to return.

"I was awful to Link today," Zelda eventually said after another long period of silence. She sat up after saying this and, although I wasn't entirely certain if she was speaking to me still, I sat up as well. "I was so cruel to him, when it's not even his fault. He was merely following orders… if he refused, he would likely be imprisoned. Or worse, killed! And yet I told him not to. It's as if I wished death upon him."

Although there was no way I could think of that felt properly respectful, I felt obligated to attempt to comfort her. "I'm certain he understood that you would never wish death upon him."

"Except I have," she confessed. "Never aloud, but this horrid part of me wishes something terrible would happen to him." There was little I could say in response to this. "I look into his eyes, and… he's so young, Impa. Is he even my age yet? And he seems so sad and confused when I treat him so terribly, but I can't stop myself. He's so young! How could he already be so skilled with a blade? He's unbelievably, unhumanly, _unforgivably_ perfect at everything he does!" She was lucky none of the rest of our party stirred before she realized at this point just how loud she was getting. "And I'm…"

A million unspoken words filled the air between us.

"He must despise me. Why wouldn't he? I treat him like dirt, when I'm the one who can't live up to my destiny."

"Have you asked him?" I wasn't sure what else I could say.

"Would he respond if I did?" An equally good question. With both of these questions left hanging in the air, she eventually tucked herself back into her mat and fell asleep. I was left alone with the owls and crickets to ponder our conversation.

…

"I feel terrible for Princess Zelda," Paya whispered.

Impa nodded sagely. "So did I. It drove me insane that there was nothing I could do to help her. The only person who could, it seemed, was her mother, and it was much too late for that. All the rest of us could do was pick up the pieces left behind. That is, until Link broke through."

…

It had only been a few moments. A few careless moments, all of distracted deciphering ancient Sheikah text. And when we turned back around, she was gone. The eery silence let us know why: the Yiga Clan. It was foolish, to come so close to their base with only a single knight to guard her. Curiosity kills the Bokoblin.

Link leapt into action immediately. Gripping his sword, he ran in the direction of her footprints. All the rest of us could do was follow and pray to the goddess that we weren't too late.

We almost were. If we had been another five seconds – less? It's hard to say – we would have found her sliced to bits, left in the sand. But Link managed to block what would have been the killing blow.

It was that moment that changed everything. After all Zelda had done to him, Link would still risk his life for her. No words were needed to express his feelings stronger.

 _Did he…?_

Love her? Ahaha. How am I to know? All I can say with certainty was that he was devoted to her – to the kingdom – despite everything else. The rest is mere speculation.

What isn't speculation is how that changed Zelda's view of Link. She had lost all ability to hate him and, left confused at the absence of this feeling, became deeply curious about his past. She made several attempts to get him to answer her questions, but he, frustratingly, remained quiet for some time before she made a breakthrough.

"Hello, Link," she said one seemingly ordinary day. After so many failed attempts to get him to open up to her, it was a wonder she hadn't given up. He immediately kneeled when she entered his quarters, which never ceased to fluster her. "Please, you may stand."

He moved for his sword. "No, no, you don't need that. We're not going anywhere. I just, um…" She pulled a small pie out from behind her back. "The cook was testing recipes, and… well, there were a lot of extras, and I'm positively stuffed. I thought you might want one."

Perhaps Link was suspicious of how nicely the princess was treating him as of late. I know I would have been. But he could never say no to food, and eagerly accepted the pie.

"Thank you," he said once it was gone. This was the most he had said to Zelda since he became her knight. I imagine her jaw nearly hit the floor upon learning how simple it was to get him to speak.

So the next morning, she asked him to join her for a picnic. It was then that she learned about his adoptive parents, Tarin and Marin, who were back home in Hateno Village. Marin had recently become pregnant at the time. Zelda had the royal seamstress send her endless amounts of baby clothes.

Several picnics later, Zelda had finally worked up the nerve to ask Link the big question.

"So… I hope you don't mind me asking," she opened sheepishly. "But is there a reason you've been so quiet all this time?"

Link's eyebrows furrowed as he processed this inquiry.

"You needn't answer if it makes you uncomfortable," Zelda quickly added, sensing the tension.

Link cleared his throat. "It's fine. I'm…" A hard swallow. "You know my family have always been knights. So it was assumed I would be one, too. I had no say in the matter."

"Is there something else you'd rather be doing?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm lucky in that way."

Was this expressing awareness at Zelda's situation? Hard to say.

"They named me after the hero… I don't know if it was because they knew I would… get the sword. I'm sure there are kids all over the kingdom whose parents named them 'Link' hoping they could be someone someday. I'm just the unlucky one that actually got stuck with the job." He laughed at his own harshly accurate joke. This was all new territory for Zelda – his past record for sentences spoken in one sitting was three – and she couldn't determine what response, if any, was proper, and so remained silent. "It's terrifying. My destiny was laid before me long before I could even say my own name. I'm sure you get that."

Zelda nodded grimly.

"I'm the hero. I'm courageous. I'm talented. I'm going to save everyone. And… I'm also me. I'm also the scared little boy from Hateno Village whose parents shoved a sword in his hands before he could walk. That me? That me isn't a hero. That me isn't courageous. He's scared out of his mind."

Zelda swallowed a lump. She could have recited the next words long before he said them.

"It's easier to not be me. That way, I don't let anyone down."


	6. Cracks

Paya held her head in her hands, her eyelids fluttering closed.

"Child, you look tired," Impa stated flatly.

"Not at all!" Paya insisted, lifting her head. "I'm completely—" Her argument was betrayed by a loud yawn. "…awake."

Impa clicked her tongue. "Go on to bed. I'll continue in the morning."

"No!" she protested. "Something to eat will perk me right back up. I want to hear more. I want to know about Link… and about the princess, and her father."

"You have your duties early in the morning."

"I'm certain the tribe won't mind if I'm a little drowsier than usual," Paya responded. Impa was surprised at Paya's attitude, though a small speck of pride came with it. "Do you want anything to eat, Grandmother?"

"Some stew, if you don't mind," Impa answered. "And when you return, I'll tell you about King Rhoam."

Paya grinned and ran off to prepare the stew.

…

I'm afraid this part of the story comes second-hand. I was lucky enough to witness many important moments in the lives of the Champions; however, in this particular one, only Purah was present.

Few knew where the king was heading when he left the castle, and even fewer knew why; all the rest of us knew was that he, some of his most trusted knights, and a few Sheikah would be leaving first thing in the morning. The rest of us were to continue our research at the castle. Although she wasn't supposed to, Purah told me that they were heading to Gerudo to meet with Lady Urbosa.

Purah was asked to enter the city's gates and request Urbosa come outside to meet with the king. As it turned out, she was not expecting this visit; however, she willingly followed Purah out of the city to him.

"King Rhoam," she said plainly, her lack of reverence shocking Purah. "It's been awhile."

"Indeed," Rhoam responded. "But I'm afraid I haven't come to catch up."

Urbosa nodded. "I assumed as much. Well, I was on my way to Naboris anyway. Come along. We can talk there. And you can bring your guards." Without waiting for a response, she began to walk away.

 _Did Urbosa not respect the king?_

She respected him, to a point. But she also knew him better than most, thanks to her experience with Hilda and Zelda. She was one of the few who knew him before Queen Hilda's passing – who saw the change that it caused. And she was one of the few who knew just how his treatment of Zelda affected her.

 _So she blamed him for Zelda's inability to awaken her power._

Not exactly. But she knew he didn't help.

She also knew that it was why Rhoam had visited her that day. "Tell me, how is the princess?" she asked as they trekked through the desert to the Divine Beast. Of course, Urbosa had seen Zelda just days before, and so had no obvious reason to ask this question. Only a few understood that she was truly searching for Rhoam's thoughts on the matter of Zelda's powers.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be this quesiton that drew those thoughts out. "The same as ever, I suppose," the king answered simply.

But Urbosa wasn't fazed. She nodded and continued. "It's striking how much she resembles her mother, isn't it? Besides her hair." It didn't take a genius to understand how uncomfortable this topic of conversation was for the king, and likely for Urbosa, as well. But this was exactly why she selected it. "And she takes after her in personality, as well, despite the relatively short time they had together. She has her curiosity, her stubbornness… her eagerness to please. It's almost as though the queen never left us."

Rhoam remained silent for the rest of the trip to Naboris and even as he and his entourage followed Urbosa up into the inside of the beast. It was the first time Rhoam had ever been within a Divine Beast to anyone's knowledge, and yet where he should have been impressed, he remained ever stoic.

"So tell me, King Rhoam," Urbosa finally said. "Why did you come here?"

"I require your… assistance. With Zelda. You are close to her. I understand you were close to her mother, as well."

"Her mother… your wife," she responded bluntly. "But yes. I was."

"Then you know about her powers."

Urbosa shook her head. "Who doesn't? The princess who will let Hyrule fall. She's the talk of the kingdom." For the first time since he arrived, Urbosa made eye contact with the king. "But you knew that already. And it's exactly why you're here."

"The kingdom needs her—"

"Oh, please," Urbosa scoffed. "Who says the Calamity is coming? A crazy witch with a ball made of crystal? Ratty old pieces of paper?" It took much of Purah's strength not to lash out at this derision of the ancient Sheikah scrolls. "We all know that the Calamity will always be destroyed. Perhaps the reason Zelda's powers aren't awakening is because she isn't the one who is supposed to defeat him."

"Lady Urbosa," Rhoam said sternly.

Urbosa crossed her arms. "Please, Rhoam," she said, equally stern and doubly venomous. "I think we're past formalities at this point." By this time, most of the knights had fled to the outside under the guise of standing guard, and most of the Sheikah had busied themselves with work deeper within the beast. Only Purah remained nearby.

"I want what's best for her. I want what's best for the kingdom."

"You want what's best for you," Urbosa corrected. "Who do these gossip-mongers effect, hm? Whose reputation depends on Zelda's success? The one responsible for her training, perhaps?"

"It was never meant to be my responsibility! I have no knowledge of how these things work."

"Neither does she. And yet it's her fault."

"It isn't her fault."

"Then whose is it? Hilda's? Would you blame your dead wife for your kingdom's troubles?"

Rhoam's expression darkened. "You have no right to speak to me this way."

"I have whatever right I wish," Urbosa responded. "We both know that if I gave the order, my soldiers would destroy yours without breaking a sweat."

It seemed like they stared each other down for hours. Many times Purah considered fleeing, but her curiosity always won out.

"Zelda is too invested in her research," Rhoam finally stated, his voice much gentler than before. "It's distracting her. Consuming her. She was never meant to be a scholar, but she won't listen to me anymore. I need your help."

Urbosa was genuinely surprised. "You want me to take her research from her?"

"She needs to be single-minded in her training."

"You want me to take away the one thing that brings her joy?" Her fury was building again. "By the Goddess, Rhoam, I never would have expected this from you. Surely her father of all people would realize how much this means to her!"

"Urbosa—"

"I have no more knowledge of the powers of the Goddess Hylia than you, Rhoam, but even I understand what a detriment it would be to crush Zelda's spirit like this! By the Goddess, you're such an old fool! Have you ever once considered her feelings? Have you ever once considered what it's like to lose your mother at such a young age?!" For a long, painful moment, all of the emotions Urbosa had buried since her own mother's death came flowing out. Before she could even realize what she was saying, they were out there, and with them came a nigh-endless flow of tears. "How can you ever understand what's best for her when you can't even understand this? If Hilda could see you now, imagine how disappointed she would be at how hard-headed you've become. For once, stop letting your stubborn pride run your life and listen to your daughter!" This final statement came with the loud crack of lightning striking. The ground beneath Naboris quaked at the impact. Several knights were sent tumbling to the ground.

And finally, Purah elected to retreat. But before she could get far, Rhoam's voice echoed through the beast. "We should be going," he announced. The Sheikah reluctantly came back to his side.

Urbosa's breathing was starting to steady as they made their way down the ramp. "Please… don't do this, Rhoam," she called after him. But no reaction crossed his face.

…

"Why?" Paya asked simply. "Why would King Rhoam be so cruel to his own daughter?"

"Unfortunately, I don't believe King Rhoam ever truly understood how cruel his actions seemed. At least… not until it was too late."

 **Slightly shorter chapter this time. The next one is likely to be pretty short, too, but I'm really looking forward to it.**

 **Also, I released another** _ **Breath of the Wild**_ **one-shot focusing on Link's adoptive parents mentioned in "Promise" and "Me". It's titled "Motherhood" – please check it out!**


End file.
